


Cupcake

by MizJoely



Series: Flash Fic Fest [33]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: "Cupcake? What the hell is a cupcake?" Molly confuses Sherlock all the time, but this one takes the cake.





	Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theSapphireSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSapphireSky/gifts).



> A birthday gift for theSapphireSky

"Cupcake? What the hell is a  _cupcake_?"

Molly sighed and turned around, showing Sherlock the plate of delicious confections she'd whipped up for Rosie's birthday. "These, Sherlock, are cupcakes."

He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. "You're having me on," he accused. It was his new favorite term, having picked it up from both John and Greg over the years. "That," he added haughtily as he pointed at the one with pink icing, "is a  _fairy_ cake. No cups involved."

"No fairies involved either," she pointed out with a bit of an edge. "In case you've forgotten, Rosie's new friend just moved here from America and our goddaughter would like us to use some American phrases to make her feel more at home. Especially since the poor thing is missing her father something terrible."

Sherlock had the grace to look somewhat abashed, although of course it couldn't last. "If her mum's new job is going to keep her in London for the next five years, as John's already told us, then she'll have to get used to–fine," he interrupted himself as Molly gave him the Look. The one that told him without words how very Not Good he was being. "Cupcakes."

Without asking, he reached out and plucked the one he'd been pointing to off the plate and essentially shoved the entire thing into his mouth. "Noft badf," he pronounced with a gooey grin as Molly glared at him.

She was still chasing him around the flat when John, Rosie, and Rosie's new friend and her mother came round for the birthday party.

Molly made sure he made up for his rudeness later, after everyone else had gone. Icing may or may not have been involved - this time without cupcakes.


End file.
